


italian on the boardwalk

by rerosmith (orphan_account)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rerosmith
Summary: made by my homie kj jack
Relationships: Waluigi (Nintendo)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	italian on the boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> made by my homie kj jack

You were nothing major, a simple worker at the boardwalk. Your shop sold hamburgers, as previously said nothing major. The start of this day was like most. Go to work, hand out food, rinse and repeat until the end of the week where you get paid. However you noticed something odd today. A man in an inconspicuous outfit on the beach writing in the sand. Luckily your break came up and you could take a little while to eat and drink. After doing so you had a fifteen minutes left. You decided to take a look into that guy at the beach. You saw what he was drawing. It looked like a circle with a cross in it. You asked him, “Hey what’s up.”  
“Nothing, it’s just something big came up in a lot of my friends life.” He said in his heavy Italian accent. There was something about it that was just so easy to love. “They are all embarking on a journey into a life of excitement. One of which I was not invited to,” said the man.  
You felt bad for him because you knew from experience what this felt like.  
“I’m so sorry,” you said. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”  
“I doubt it.”  
It was sad knowing that you were helpless in this amazing mans life. No one told you if he truly was amazing but you thought so any way.   
“For the moment I’m not sure if I can do anything,” you said trying to give him hope. “But for now I’ll do what I can to help you.” He looked up a glimmer of hope in his beautiful blue eyes. “What’s your name?” He asked. I’m [last name], [first name] [last name], and you?” You asked lending him your hand. He stood tall, his handsome blue overalls and purple suit shining in the setting sun, his tall frame looking at you with hope. He stroked his long mustache and held his hat with a signature symbol on it. He took your hand and rose, up a handsome grin crossing his face as he uttered his majestic name, “Waluigi!”


End file.
